phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack)
Could some one please create a CD infobox for the soundtrack? Thanks. Knarrow02 16:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Not needed. See Template:Infobox album. They're the same thing. The Flash {talk} 16:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Move Should we move this page to PFT's Greatest Hits? It says on the Season 1 page that that's the title. Phin68 talk to Phin68 16:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :It appears, so far, this is the only official name. Who knows, they might have changed it in production? We should just wait until July 7. The Flash {talk} 17:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::PFT's Greatest Hits? What? But Swampy said PFT only did one song? I don't think we should move this there. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::This is technically not an official name, but rather a description of what it is. I think this should remain here until we find out the official title of the soundtrack. I sincerely hope that it is not titled PFT's Greatest hits, since that would call into question the One-Hit Wonder status of Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. —Topher (Talk) 18:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::EMI Music UK says that the title is simly "Phineas and Ferb". So I would move the page to Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) --Shego123 20:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) What's Tommy2.net? Is that site really trustworthy? —Zaggy1024 18:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Good question, I thought this was that site where its a television show, but I realize now I was thinking of something else. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::We really shouldn't listen to that site unless they really talked to Dan Povenmire or Swampy Marsh. Somebody should check Target or something to see if it really is there on the date from the Disney Channel Playlist CD book. The date is 7/7/09 which is soon. PerryPlatypusAgent :Agreed. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :: *snap* Ok! Tomorrow is when the CD supposedly comes out. Somebody check a store, see if they have it, buy it if they do, and list the songs on the page. Got it? I can hardly wait! -PerryPlatypusAgent :::I'm not trying to disapoint you but it's coming out September 22, 2009. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I've realized that some sources say that, but shouldn't we just double check? Even if it does come out in September, which I really hope it doesn't, it was horrible of those people on the Disney Channel Playlist CD to lie to us like that. PerryPlatypusAgent I don't even see it on amazon.com. So the soundtrack might be fake. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :We will found out tomorrow. End of discussion for today. Now, who wants pie? -PerryPlatypusAgent ::I do! lol Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Let's see then... Pie for you, pie for you, pie for you, and pie for me. Now, end of descussion about the CD today. We must wait and hope for the CD to hopefully come out tomorrow, as Major Monogram and Carl did in Traffic Cam Caper. -PerryPlatypusAgent ::The CD is most definitely not fake. The creators have stated it, several sites, Amazon.com, and the image on the page itself confirm it. The Flash {talk} 01:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Well, today's the day. The moment of truth. A time of history. Man, I hope it's out! I'm afraid to look. Somebody do it for me. -PerryPlatypusAgent :Afraid I have some horrible, horrible, horrible, did I mention horrible?, news. I can't find the CD on Amazon.com. BUT! It's early in the morning, so we may still have a chance, of somesort. Hopefully... -PerryPlatypusAgent ::Aren't you getting a bit worked up about it? You can already get practically faultless versions of the songs. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 17:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :This is a big deal for a lot of people. I've been waiting forever for this to happen. If they postpone it longer than September, I'm suing them. -PerryPlatypusAgent New Date As most of you already know by now, the CD did not come out on July 7 as previously scedueled. The next date is September 22, 2009. All we must do now is watch and wait. If some of you really want the CD, keep checking Amazon.com to see when it comes out. -PerryPlatypusAgent This must be a hunch, but what if the paper from disney channel playlist that I uploaded must have been made before the soundtrack date was delayed. It might have been that it was supposed to be be released on July 7 but they changed it in the last minute, after disney channel playlist have been shipped out. It happens to other cd release dates most of the time. Knarrow02 20:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :That is exactly what happened. -PerryPlatypusAgent DisneyOfficial365 There's nothing on DisneyOfficial365's YouTube page that says Kieran from Ireland is employed by Disney. If you look at his info, he lists his occupation as "um.. music" and Companies as "um... Disney !!!!!!!!!!!!!!". For schools, he lists "goin to secondary". This appears to be a fan that has chosen a user name with the words "Disney" and "Official" in them. If the video you posted was an official release from a Disney-sanctioned source, there would be more in there about copyright notices and there would be a lot more to this than just a low-resolution picture with text running over it. This is the same kind of fan-made soundtrack listing that you'll find on other websites. It cannot be used as a reference for this wiki. — RRabbit42 04:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. The Flash {talk} 04:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::The soundtrack is fake? Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, I'm sure it's for real. It's the track listing provided by DisneyOfficial365 that was fake. --JeremyCreek 00:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) amazon.com - Import? Just found this on amazon: http://www.amazon.com/Phineas-Ferb/dp/B002JCMZ3C/ref=sr_1_15?ie=UTF8&qid=1248966401&sr=8-15 Please check this. Perhaps you can say if that includes useful information --Shego123 15:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Very cool! But, please remember, this is a wiki, anyone can add information, you don't have to ask other people to do it. The Flash {talk} 15:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I suppose maybe it means Disney's releasing the soundtrack somewhere else a week before they release it here in the States. --JeremyCreek 17:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, there are conflicting information (release day and this import thing) so I wanted to clear this before. I mean, it could be the release date from Japan or something were other songs are on the album. So there could be many wrong information. --Shego123 18:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Song title changes Once the album is released and someone can verify that the song titles are exactly as Tommy2.net is currently listing, then there will be a few song titles that will have to be renamed (moved). The question is, do we go with the capitalization exactly as it appears in the song, or do we use the rules we have now. For example, one song is "I’m Lindana And I Wanna Have Fun". We have it listed as "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" Punctuation aside, minor words like "a" or "and" haven't been capitalized. Looking at some songs and albums on Wikipedia, both formats are used: everything capitalized and only significant words capitalized. — RRabbit42 15:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I think it looks better the way it is, but since the soundtrack ought to be trusted as opposed to our guesses, so I guess we should go with what the soundtrack says, although we should wait till it comes out to use the track names, since Tommy2.net could be wrong. --Zaggy (talk) 16:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :: Why don't we just e-mail Swampy or Dan in order to confirm that they are the real track names? Knarrow02 19:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's exactly what I thought and I already did it. I'll let you know if I've got the answer. --Shego123 19:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks Shego123. could you also ask them if the song artists is confirmed as well? Knarrow02 21:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) That's good idea, that way, we can make sure the information that we get on this is as accurate as possible. BigNeerav 02:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Swampy didn't answer yet, but I wanted to say that ashleytisdale.com postes a playlist, too. I'm not sure, but I think it's the same as at tommy2 ::Swampy did in fact answer, Ardi showed me, he just hasn't posted it yet. Swampy said both the image and the tracklisting/spelling is right, so it looks like we have some work to do. The Flash {talk} 15:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Which means that everyone we berated for calling the song "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" was correct all along, even though it's distinctly called "Snuck Your Way Into My Heart" in the episode. At least the track listing on the Walt Disney Records seems to address my original question and just capitalizes significant words. — RRabbit42 16:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::True, but the show called it one name while Disney calls it another...sounds once more like a Swampy question, but I'd hate to bug him once more with this incredibly ambiguous topic. The Flash {talk} 16:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::We don't need to bug Swampy for this. He couldn't do anything about it anyways, since that's handled by a different department and they already have the CD case inserts printed. (Well, there's still time to have them reprinted, but I doubt that Walt Disney Records would bother with it.) :::We'll just have to make a note of this discrepancy on Snuck's page and the episode's page. —~ RRabbit42 (Dig)? I looked at the US soundtrack at amazon's webpage, and I noticed something called (Dig). Does anybody know what (Dig) means? Knarrow02 02:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) F-Games (bonus track) It's true. I got the CD, put it in my computer access the unlock more rock website, and surprise, F-Games or what the wiki called F Games was a bonus track. Could someone ask Dan or Swampy if F-Games will be available for download soon and if Robby Wykoff is the singer? Knarrow02 03:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I got the CD too and got that song. I'll try to ask Swampy if Robbie sang it. I also want to ask him if you can download it. (Doubt it, but doesn't hurt to try). -Kittyfire 01:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC)